My Boy
by Crazy-for-Goode
Summary: This is a non-spies story. Zach and Bex are twins and Grant and Cammie are brother and sisters. Sorry no good at summaries. Over 13 only...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**This is my first non-spies story. I'm not really a massive fan of them but I wanted to give it a try and if I don't like it, I will probably stop writing it unless people enjoy it. I would just like to point out now that they are British. So any slang I may or may not use will be stuff used in England so if you don't understand it Google it or PM me.**

CPOV:

Zach. He is perfect. We have been together for almost 2 years. We had both turned 16 in the past two weeks but we still hadn't done the deed. Get what I am saying? No? Well we haven't had sex yet. I was scared. People always said to wait until it feels right. How the hell was I meant to know when it felt right when I hadn't had sex yet? Then there was the, you can get pregnant every time you have sex. I have heard my mum and dad going at it at least a million times but they still only have two kids. That was another problem. My brother. He was always getting me in trouble for things I hadn't done.

Zach and I had gotten up to no good since we have been together. I would suck him off and he would lick me out. He would masturbate to me giving him strip teases and little sexual dances. We were always dry humping. Zach has a twin sister. Her name is Rebecca but I recommend calling her Bex otherwise she might hurt you. Bex was cool. She was my best friend and was cool about me dating her brother.

"Cammie! Mum wants you!" Grant was my older brother. He is 17. He was a git but he was still going out with Bex and I wasn't going to ruin their relationship by getting him shipped off to uni or something, even though I really wanted to.

"Yes, Mum." I walked out of my room half dress. I was wearing a long top so nobody could see my underwear, which were very small and very lacy.

"Zach's here." I came out of my room for no reason then.

"Send him up then."

"No, I want to talk to the two of you first." Please tell me not the sex talk. Please not the sex talk. I went downstairs and Zach's eyes looked me up and down. He approved. I knew because he was smirking. I went and sat on his lap so he could feel what underwear I had on.

"Hey, babe. You alright?" Zach asked as he kissed the back of my neck.

"Hey yourself. So mum what's up?" Zach rested his head on my shoulder.

"I need to talk to you about sex." Fucking bloody hell. Zach was fucking smirking. I could have killed him right then.

"Mum, you don't need to do this. I know what sex is and what happens because of it. Also I would like to point out that I have heard you more than enough fucking times." Mum's face went bring red then it turned mad.

"Did you just swear at me young lady?" Oh shit I was in trouble.

"Nooo..."

"Get to your room. Zach can you go home please. Cammie is not allowed out until the weekend which means no boyfriend."

"Mum, no you can't ground me. I have a swimming tournament tomorrow and then I have gym on Thursday. Liz said she would help me with my chem work and Macey is taking me shopping for our prom dress. Please mum don't ground me." I was told up and stomping me feet. I was having a full on temper tantrum. I was defiantly PMSing.

"Don't stomp your feet with me, Cameron. If I don't ground you then you have to promise to do all the cleaning chores for the next two weeks."

"Fine deal. Thanks mummy. I love you." I get her a hug. "Now, I'm going to go finish getting changed." I grabbed Zach's hand and we ran upstairs.

"Love you too, kiddo." I heard my mum call behind us.

"Oh, mum I think you should give Grant and Bex the talk as well." I shouted from my room, knowing all too well Grant could hear me. I slammed my door shut. Then there was someone pushing on it. Zach was sat on my bed laughing.

"Cammie let me in now!" Grant was screaming from the other side of the door. He was still pushing on it. I knew what was coming next he was going to charge. The minute the pressure was slightly less on the door I ran and sat on the bed next to Zach. Grant came flying into my room and straight into my wardrobe.

"Whoops." I was laughing so hard, I thought I was going to wet myself. Zach and Grant had become best buddies since they were dating each other's sister so Zach got off the bed and helped him up.

"Cheers bud." Grant did that weird boy nod thing. "Now, Cam, what should mum be talking to me and Bex about?" I pulled on my best innocent face I could.

"I guess, you'll find out when mum gives it to you." Grant grabbed my feet.

"You had better fucking tell me, Camster otherwise I am hanging you upside down and you had better hope you have underwear mum would approve on otherwise we are going to be in some serious shit here!"His threat was fucking bad.

"Okay, fine, mum is going to give you and Bex the sex talk. I do not recommend bring up the fact that we can hear them most nights because she will flip with you. Can you let go of me now?" Zach was panicked as well. He didn't want my brother to see I was wearing a thong.

"Fine, you can be such a fucking git sometimes." He let go of my feet.

"Yeah and you can be a total bastard but I love you anyways."

"Love you too Camster." Grant shut the door on his way out.

"Now, where were we going again?" Zach had me against the wall. He was biting on my neck, leaving a nice big fat fucking hickey. I pulled his head towards him. "My lips are here sweetie." His lips were soft on mine. They fit each other like puzzle pieces. Zach was fighting for me to open my mouth.

"Come on, babe." He murmured against my lips. His hands were on my back and he knew my sensitive spots. I groaned and he pushed down on one of them, giving him the perfect chance to get his tongue in. It was a dance between our tongues. He was leading and I was following. It was perfect. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me other to the bed. He dropped me and took off his top to revel his 8-pack. He pulled my top up and started kissing my stomach. I groaned as he went down but instead on carrying on he came back up and flipped us over. I started grinding on him. I felt a bulge in his boxers. I moved away from his lips and down his body. I kissed each contour of his abs. I moved closer to his dick. **(A/N sorry it that isn't what you like calling it but penis is to formal and cock is so to Erugh, so I prefer dick sorry)** Then stopped.

"Sorry baby, just cos' it's a Sunday doesn't mean I have things to do. You're going to have to finish yourself off." I stood up and jumped of the bed. I was still in my knickers and bra so Zach whacked out his friend and finished himself off. I was looking for something to wear. Something to wear. I pulled out my favourite knee-length jumper and a pair of leggings. It was the middle of winter so maybe two pairs of leggings.

"Babe, why do you have to do that for?" I was pulling on my second pair of leggings.

"Do what?" I pulled on my innocent face again. I sat down at my desk and went on facebook.

"Stop right before." I spun the chair around to face Zach who was lying with his hands under his head and looking up at the ceiling.

"I do believe you started it! Now I have to meet Mace. Are you coming or staying?"

"Coming, staying here means I get your mum and dad questioning me. Let's go already."

"Bex is coming as well so get Grant for me." He got up from my bed planted a kiss on me and walked out of my room.

**How did you guys feel about this for a first Chappy? I will try and post every other day.**

**Nadz x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So I made some stupid mistakes in the last chapter but hopefully sorted that out again. I mean we don't have AP lessons in England and mom, really? **

GPOV:

"Cammie, you need to start paying attention to me driving if you want mum and dad to let you have lessons before your 17. In other words, stop snogging your boyfriend who is also my best friend and look forward." I was tough on her but she was my little sister. I was looking forward to seeing Bex. It was our 3 year anniversary next week and since we were town I was hoping I could get her to pick something out without her realising.

"Like you won't when we see Bex but before you do we need to do some modelling to do for Mace. So, you and Zach can go around town while we do this and meet up for lunch. Then you can have your girlfriend all to yourself." Cammie was finally off Zach after 10 minutes.

"Umm...What if I want to model for Mace? I think my bod is smoking hot. Do you agree, Grant? We could both be sex gods!" Zach was pissing around. To be fair to him though, he was pretty well built. Cammie was slapping him across the arm.

"Cam, he is right. We would be amazing sex gods. And we are so well built." Just joined in because I knew just how much it would piss her off.

"Eww, Grant, I don't want to know if you are a sex god or not! And we are modelling underwear so there is no way in hell you are going to be there while I am doing that! Zach can but not you and since I'm guessing Zach doesn't want to see his sister in her underwear I recommend you guys go do something else." I pulled into the parking space and imagined Bex in nothing but her underwear. Oh, that was turning me on.

"Grant, dude, let's go already." Cammie was already running into Cabot Circus. It was the perfect place for a runway. "Cams said to meet her at Patisserie Valerie in two hours and then we can all go to watch at movie at showcase." Zach said as he got out my Golf. I really wanted an Audi but mum being who she is said no.

"And away we go Zachary." I supermaned past him and he started pissing himself with laughter. "What?"

"Like...You...Don't...Know..." Zach was having a hard time breathing and had tears in his eyes.

"Come on dude, already. We need to do something with our two hours. Let's go do some footy. I need new trainers and a ball too." I set Zach off again.

"Why? What happened to your ball?" He was rocking on the fall with his bellowing laugh hit all the walls.

"Zach, seriously dude? We need to go if we plan on doing anything today. If we stay here then you can pay for the parking ticket." That got him up.

"Nope, I'm good. Let's go." We went to go play football after getting a new ball.

***two hours later***

CPOV:

"So Mace how were we? Zach would have loved some of that underwear." I was proud of what we pulled off today. I managed to walk down a runway in my underwear without fainting.

"Oh, Cam, really? He is still my brother." Bex sent me a glare.

"Like you weren't thinking the same but for Grant?" I sent it back to her.

"Course, not. Ha-ha. Maybe I was."

"Guys, innocent one over here!" Macey was waving her arms around Liz. "And you guys were great. So when are the boys meant to be meeting us so we can go watch Thor 2. Chris Hemsworth is so yum."

"Macey, first Liz stopped being innocent when you dragged her around with us as your little study buddy. No offence Lizzie, we love you. Secondly, they are here." Macey's eyebrows creased as she turned around to Zach and Grant walk in with 5-8 bags of shopping and a new football. Me and Bex ran up to them and got a good kiss out of it.

"Hey, Gallagher girl, miss me?" He smirked as I pulled away.

"Nah, just wanted to make this boy jealous and hope he asked me out." I smirked back because there was a cute boy staring at us, well mainly me. Grant and Bex were still going and getting a bit handsy.

"Ahem. Places to be, things NOT to see!" Macey was so good at ruining a moment but in this case I wasn't to bothered. "Come on guys the film starts in 10 minutes, you can make out then when it's dark." We girls walked out arm in arm and Zach and Grant followed behind us.

"6 tickets for Thor 2 please." Liz always brought the tickets while we spent 20 minutes deciding on what we wanted to eat.

"HEY aren't you missing two people?" Jonas called from the other side of the cinema. Liz's face shone up.

"Baby, you came. Can I have two more tickets for the same film please?" Jonas wrapped his arms around Liz and kissed her neck.

"Of course I came. I had to bring tag along though." Jonas was the same age as Grant and they were best friends before Zach came along. Jonas' tag along was his younger brother Nick who was our age. He had a major crush on Macey as she did him. They made out all the time but they always said it was just for fun.

"Nick isn't too bad. Plus Macey like having him here and I like having you here." They were just too cute. We brought 4 huge boxes of popcorn and 4 large cokes.

"Me and Zach are sitting on one end and Bex and Grant can sit on the other." I wasn't going to sit near them knowing they were going to make out the whole film. I sat down on the very end and Zach sat next to me and Jonas. We lifted up the arm rest and Zach wrapped his arm around me and I curled into this armpit. His smell was over whelming. He smelt so fresh and not sweaty since he had just been playing footy. "Love you baby." I looked up as he looked down and just pecked me on the lips.

"I love you too, babe." We were about half way through when Zach slid his arm under my jumper and into my leggings. I tingled at his touch. He felt me shiver because he began smirking again. His hand was coming closer and closer to my opening. I was trying hard not to look out of order. Down the row, I could see Jonas and Liz leaning on each other, Macey and Nick holding hands and Nick had Macey's lipstick all over his lips and Bex and Grant were almost on the floor they were still making out. I pushed myself further into Zach as his slowly began to slip a finger in. I was smiling. No I was grinning. He got faster and added two more fingers. I was about to release. Zach knew it too because he took my face and kissed me. This way I could groan silently. I was very happy and Zach was too because we were both smirking into the kiss. Zach pulled his hand out of my legging but left it to rest on my back. I cuddled into him closer and really wanted to go home and go to sleep. I rested my head on Zach's chest for the rest of the film.

"Cammie, wake up. The film finished and we need to go." Zach was stroking my hair. I missed the ending.

"CAMSTER, COME ON! ME AND BEX NEED TO GO SHOPPING FOR SOMETHING AND SHE WANTS YOUR OPINION AND THEN WE CAN GO HOME!" Oh god, Grant was embarrassing. I sat up.

"Come on. Let's go Gallagher girl." I got up and slid my hand into Zach's. We walked outside and saw the others sat on the floor. Well, Macey was sat in Nick's lap. They were so a couple!

"Jonas, no chance you can give me and Zach a lift home? I really want a nap." I was yawning and leaning against Zach.

"Nah, sorry hun, got Macey and Liz to take back." He sent me an apologetic look.

"Its fine honest, I guess we are trailing those two around." I nodded my head towards my brother and best friend who were making out again. "This could be fun. See you tomorrow guys. Meet you at the front gates." I turned around grabbed Bex by the arm and pulled her away and towards the shops. I mean if I was going to have to stay with these guys I was going to go shopping in Jane Norman, Miss Selfridge, River Island and maybe La Senza, if I was feeling nice.

***Arriving back home at 6:30***

"Grant I am never ever going shopping with you and Bex again. I thought going with Macey was hard but you are so much fucking worse. I am going to start walking or taking the bus or anything else." I was complaining as we walking in the door. Zach had gone home but I knew he would be round tonight when everyone was meant to be sleeping. Bex was shoving all her bags into one another and pushing then back in the boot. "Mum? Is dinner ready? I'm hungry and pissed. If not I'm going to bed, will you send me something up? Mum?" I walked into the kitchen to see a note.

**_Gone to visit the Goode's and then going out for dinner._**

**_Food is in the fridge._**

**_Love you both, see you in the morning_**

**_Mum and dad xx_**

"Grant! Mum and dad have gone out. You guys have downstairs to yourself. I'm taking my food upstairs." I called from the kitchen. Dad made shepherd's pie, my favourite. I warmed it up and went upstairs. Bex and Grant were dry humping on the sofa. It was great having my best friend and brother almost having sex on that sofa. "Grant, I think mum and dad did it last night on there." Just thought I would give my night a bit of excitement because after I said that they ran past me and straight into Grant's room. On second thoughts I might stay downstairs and curl up in my chair. I put on Beauty and the Beast. It is my favourite film ever made. Then all the iron man's, I mean come on Robert Downey Jr is so hot!

"Cameron. Cameron, wake up." Grandpa? No it couldn't be he died. I must have been dreaming and carried on sleeping.

"Oy, Squirt get up of your lazy ass!" I was pulled off of my chair and onto the floor.

"Hu? What?" I rubbed my eyes and realised what I was just called. "AUNT ABBY!" I jumped up and gave her a massive hug. Abby had moved to London so we hardly ever saw her because of school and her job. She works for the MI6 but you can't tell anyone that. "Uncle Joe? Is that really you?" Joe was dad's best friend/brother. Dad's parents adopted him when he was 15 because his parents died in a car accident. I ran over to Joe and he swung me in his arms. "What are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you either in over a year or in some cases longer. I want presents from both of you since you missed my 16th!"

"Well, that's kinda why we are here. Come and sit down Cam." I went and sat next to aunt Abby. "I have some news to give you. I am retiring. We both are. And I met someone. His name is Edward. He is sat outside in the car now. I really want you to meet him." Abby was biting her lip.

"Cammie, he is really worth it. I have known him a long time and he will make your aunt very happy. We also want to say that we are moving back to Bath."

"You're what? You're what?" I was turning to both of them. "Wait, wait, wait, does Grant know your here?" they both shook their head. "Okay, don't go upstairs then. He has his girlfriend over who just happens to be my best friend. It's complicated, I'm dating her twin." Joe practically jumped on me when I said I had a boyfriend.

"You're what?" I tried not to laugh but Abby was laughing her head off.

"Joe, calm down she can have a boyfriend, just like you don't have a girlfriend. Go get Eddy for me."Abby pushed him off me and sent him out the door.

"Aunt Abby, what's the time? I have school tomorrow."

"9:37" Abby said off the top of her head.

"Okay, I need to tell Grant that if Bex isn't gone by the time mum and dad get home, he is going to be so grounded." I ran up the stairs and knocked on his door.

**I would have written more but I was falling asleep and I have to be at school tomorrow even though most of the teachers are on strike. Only good thing is I get to spend the day fucking around with my mates. Hope you guys enjoyed. I will make them have sex in maybe 5 chapters but I need to build a kind of plot first.**

**Nadz x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

GPOV:

"Hard, babe." I panted. "Quicker...I'm Cumming!" Bex was amazing at giving head. I shot in her mouth. She didn't swallow and came up to kiss me, mixing it together with our spit. *KNOCK* KNOCKY* KNOCK* I pulled away from Bex. "Shit, that's Cammie." I was completely naked and Bex was only in her thong.

"I'm coming in! I have seen it all before!" Cammie opened the door and waved at us. "Hey, Bex, have fun?" She winked at her. Bex was smirking just like her brother.

"Loads!" She stuck her tongue out at Cammie.

"Anyways Camster, as you can see you are disturbing us so what do you want?" I so nicely put it and pulled some boxers on and chucked Bex her bra.

"Good god Grant! Don't be so rude to your little sister. We have some special visitors downstairs that want to see you."

"Can't they wait Cam?"

"No, the bloody cannot wait!" Aunt Abby was stood behind Cam.

"Aunt Abby? What are you doing here?" I was shocked the last time I saw her was two years ago.

"I've come to see my favourite niece and her brother. You might be my favourite nephew if you get change and come downstairs." I laughed

"I'm your only nephew so automatically makes me your favourite." I stuck my tongue out at her while pulling my top over my head.

"Fine, I can go with that but if Joe comes up here and see's you," Abby waved her index finger between me and Bex. "Both like this, half dressed. He will do be giving you a serious sex talk. Worse than Rach or Matt ever could." Bex pulled her dress on as I pulled on some trackies. We all walked downstairs.

"So, babe I'm gunna go. I'll see you tomorrow at 8. If you're late again I swear to god I will kill you." Bex kissed me on the cheek and left.

"CAM! That's was your fault because you were too busy getting pretty for Zachy!" I screamed at her as Joe walked in with some random guy. "Who the fuck is that?" I was confused again.

"Do not swear at my boyfriend or else!" Abby shot daggers at me. "Cammie, this is Edward. Edward this is Cammie and this lunatic is Grant. I don't know where he came from." Abby laughed.

"Uncle Joe! Finally someone who gets me init!" Oh god, Bristol was rubbing off on me. I really need to stop spending every weekend there.

"Grant Morgan, if that word ever comes out of your mouth again I will kick your arse to a boarding school for grammar! We need to tell you something. We are moving back and retiring." I was so happy.

"You are staying for good?" He nodded.

"Just one thing I should tell you guys one thing. I am your new head teacher and Edward here is going to be your new PE teacher." Joe was going to be our head teacher, oh shit.

"Sounds fun." Note the sarcasm. "Well, I should get going to bed since we have school tomorrow and don't want to be late. Come on Cammie, time for bed." I dragged Cammie's arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"Night guys, you can stay in the guestrooms but I would wait for mum and dad to get back." Cammie called down the stairs. "What, Grant?" She asked as I pushed her into her room and shut the door behind us.

"Joe is going to be our head teacher; do you understand what is going to happen to us when everyone at school finds out?" She was about to answer when there was a tapping on her bedroom window. She put up one finger signalling one second to me. I screw my eyebrows together. She opened them and in came Zach? "WTF is going on here then?" An evil grin slowly began to cover my face. "You know if I talk a bit louder the people downstairs can hear me and they will come charging up." Cammie ran and jumped on me.

"No, you wouldn't because I have an audio track of Bex sucking you off and I will play it if I have too, sorry Zachy." She jumped off me and walked back to Zach. "So what were you saying before?"

"If people find out Joe is related to us, we are so fucked. School will be a living hell. Or we make him a cool head teacher and we will be the most popular people in school."

"Make him cool." Cam's eyes were wide open.

"Joe? As in your uncle Joe who works for MI6?" So I know we weren't meant to tell anyone that they worked for MI6 but Zach is my best mate and Cammie trusts him with her life so we told both him and Bex our little family secret. We both nodded at Zach for his answer. "Whoa. That is so awesome!" Zach was so easily excited.

"Okay, so tomorrow we have to be up at 5 so we can get him ready and tell him just what to be like. Night guys and Zach tell Bex it was Cammie's fault." He sent me a questioning look but I just ignored him and walked out the door and went to bed.

CPOV:

"What's your fault, babe?" Zach still wanted to know. He was sat on my bed staring at me. I would just like to point out that he was just in his boxers and his clothes were on the floor. Why on earth was he so freaking hot?

"I was the reason Grant was late picking you guys up on Friday. As he put it, I was too busy getting pretty for you which is true but I was only late because mum said I had to sort the dishwasher out otherwise I wasn't allowed to your party after school." I was changing into my pyjamas; my giraffe oneise to be exact. It has a hood with a giraffe face on the head and a tail on the bum. Zach pulled me towards him with the tail. "ZACH! You're going to rip it!" I am very defences over my giraffe oneise.

"Fine," He let go and I fell on his lap. "Come on let's go to sleep. You need to be up early by the sounds of things." Zach rolled us over and pulled my duvet over the top of us. "I love you, Gallagher girl."

"I love you too, Blackthorne boy." I fell asleep in his arms.

_I was walking to Gallagher-Blackthorne Academy arm in arm with my three best friends. It was Liz, Mace, Bex and me against the world. We were joint with the boys' school. They brought both the schools to one sight but we were still the Gallagher girls and they were still the Blackthorne boys. We shared the same head teacher. We knew loads of the boys from there but they were all a bunch of bell ends. _

_"Hey, Cams look at the hottie over there." Mace was always pointing out hot guys to us. This guy was different though. He was staring right at me. There was something that I recognised about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. His bright green eyes were staring into my soul. _

_"I'll meet you in tutor. Hopefully, I get his number and he will be in our tutor." I walk towards him with a sway in my hips. "Hi, I noticed you were new and thought you might need some help." He looked at me and began to check me out. As I was him, he wore a tight fitting dark green top which showed off every ab. An eight pack, I would just like to point out. He wore it with a pair of light blue chinos and a pair of vans to top it off._

_"Well, you seem pretty hot and look very popular so I take you up on that offer. The name's Goode, Zachary Goode but call me Zach." Why did that name sound so similar? It would come to me._

_"My name is Cameron but call me Cammie, Cam or anything else otherwise my friend Bex will kill you." I took Zach's hand and took him to the office. "Hey, Ms, this is Zachary Goode. I was hoping to be his guide and I just wanted to grab his timetable." She handed us all of his information and lucky me, he was in our tutor. "Thanks. Come on then Zach, let's go meet the girls." _

_"Should I be scared?" He smirked. I didn't think it was possible for him to get hotter but he just did._

_"Very." I smirked back at him. We were at the very top of the school and it was a long walk. "So, where are you from and how long are you staying?" Please say a long time, I begged in my head. _

_"Well, I used to live with my dad but he was a dick and sent me to boarding school for 5 years. I ran away and came here to find some family. I'm hoping to stay for the rest of school all going well with my family. How long you been here and what's your family like?" We were almost at our tutor but I really wanted to answer his question so is stopped in the middle of the corridor to answer._

_"I lived here my whole life. My family is just great. I live with my mum and dad and a git of an older brother. Come on, we are in here." I walked in with Zach behind me. I glared at the others to make them move so Zach could sit with us. We also sat with obnoxious boy called Josh and his best mate Dylan. I have no idea why I ever dated Josh. "Guy's this is Zach."_

* * *

_We were sat on Bex's bed. She had just been given life changing news. She was a twin, Rebecca Baxter was a twin with Zachary Goode, who was sat downstairs with their mum right then._

* * *

_"Hey, Gallagher girl." I blushed. It was too awkward around Zach. I couldn't like him. He is my best friend's twin. _

_"Hey, Blackthorne boy." I turned to face him. Oh, he was looking hot today._

_"So, I was kinda hoping you might wanna go out for dinner on Friday?" My mouth dropped. I had known Zach a year and yet he could still shock me. His mum was all but happy to have him back where he should have been all along and he and Bex were like they had known each other their entire lives. _

_"I...I have to talk to Bex first so she isn't weird about it but after that it is a yes." I mean Bex couldn't really say anything because she was dating my brother and I didn't object._

* * *

_"Surprise, baby." Zach moved his hands from around my eyes and kissed my neck. It was our one year anniversary and he planned this whole meal out._

_"I love you, Zach."_

_"I love you too, Cammie." He kissed me with such a passion._

* * *

_"Happy 16__th__ birthday, Blackthorne boy. Enjoy this is for you and Bex." I planned a surprise party for Zach and Bex because one was my boyfriend and one was my best friend plus it was also their 16__th__ so mum said she would help me plan a surprise party._

I woke up from the sound of rustling. I was annoyed whoever it was had just woken up from an amazing dream/montage of mine and Zach's life since we have known each other. Zach was snoring with his arm wrapped around my waist. I poked him in the belly.

"Zach, Zach get up. Someone is in here." I whispered into his ear. His eyes shot open and he very slowly sat up.

ZPOV:

"Zach, Zach get up. Someone is in here." I heard Cammie whisper in my ear. I woke up and slowly sat up. I saw someone was over by her desk going through all her things. I slide out of the bed and jumped in the back of the person who was now trying to get me off.

"Squirt, it's me, tell your crazy boyfriend to get off me!" What? Who the hell was this woman and why was she calling my girl Squirt?

"Zach." Cammie hissed. "Get off, it's my aunt Abby." Whoops, is the understatement of the year.

"Sorry, Abby. Nice to see you again." I had only met her once and she was the one who told me to take Cammie out. She said she could see we both liked each other and that we would be together forever.

"Nice to see you as well, Zachary. Now why are you sleeping in my niece's bed and why did you just attack me?"

"Aunt Abby, don't become mum. Zach stays here pretty much every night; I think mum and dad have figured it but they haven't stopped us so you won't either and he attacked you because I said so because you were creeping in my room. Anyways you haven't told me what you wanted in here..." Cammie was staring at her and I crawled back into bed and tried to go back to sleep. We had to be up in 3 hours but Cammie jumped out of bed taking the duvet with her.

"Guy's just hurry up, we need to be up in 3 hours and I need at least 8 hours sleep and only had 4 so far so don't make me grumpier than I already will be so shush so I can sleep." I called across the room and I turned over and tried to sleep.

CPOV:

"Zach, here have this." I threw the duvet back on him and he was snoring again. "SO?" I smirked with my eyebrows raised.

"Well I was hoping to find your diary so I could catch on your life without having to ask you so I could use snide comments that would freak you the fuck out but I guess I won't be doing that anymore. As I can see you so want to go back to bed I will go but I still want that diary of yours!" I sighed as Abby walked towards the door. I went and grabbed it from underneath my bed.

"Here, now go. I need to sleep." I pushed the diary into her hands and pushed her out the door. I clambered into bed and went straight back to sleep.

**How did you like the dream which explains how they got together and why she has her nickname? I quite liked this chapter and if I am feeling nice I might even post the next chapter tomorrow because I already know what I am going to write. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far and it might get a bit more kinky, I haven't decided yet. I also know I said no spies but I couldn't be bothered to give reasons as to why Joe and Abby didn't live near-by or how Abby met Edward so yeah but no more spies from now on. I don't think there is anyways. ;p **

**Nadz x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*BUZZ*BUZZ*BUZZ*LIVING ON A PRAYER*BUZZ*BUZZ*BUZZ*

"I'm up. I'm getting up." I called out but just turned around and tucked my head into my pillow. "HEY!" Someone pulled my duvet off and it was like 5 degrees in my room.

"Babe, get up before Grant gets in here." I shot up and gave myself whiplash.

"Camster, open the door." Me nor Zach even went for the door because we knew Grant would let himself in either way.

"Do it yourself, you lazy git." I relied as I pulled my duvet back around me. It was 5am and I wanted to sleep. Zach got back in and wrapped his arms around me but kept us sat up so I wouldn't fall back asleep.

"Don't be so rude, Cameron. I am your older brother and I do believe it is my brilliant plan we are about to pull off." Grant walked in, shut the door behind him and sat my swivel chair.

"You still haven't told us this plan; I would just like to point out." I was leaning on Zach forcing my eyes open.

"Well..." You don't think I'm going to tell you the plan do you? Joe might find it.

***6:30***

GPOV:

Time to get the plan into motion, Cammie somehow managed to fall asleep again and she needed waking up.

"Cammie, Cammie, Joe's coming and Zach is still here. He's going to kill you. Kill you, kill you, kill you. He's going to kill you." I sang in her ear. Zach was sat at the computer laughing his head off.

"ZACH! You need to hide." She mumbled/screamed still asleep. I had an evil grin on my face that made Zach shut up. His eyes went wide.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, how on earth could you do this to me? How can you be sleeping in the same bed as that boy? What would your grandfather say? What would your mum say? Cameron, get up now and explain to me why the hell there is a boy in your bed." I did my best impression of Joe. It was good enough since Cammie jumped out of bed and stood there staring at her feet. Zach burst into a fit of laughter and was rolling around in the floor.

"What the fuck, guys?" She screamed at us when she realised what was going on.

"You needed waking up and I wanted to have some fun."

"Grant I hate you. I'm going downstairs to keep Joe busy; you two have half an hour. Zach, see you later baby." She had a quick make-out with him and went.

"We'll give her five minutes and then go." Everything was coming together nicely.

CPOV:

Argh. I hate Grant so much! Why the hell would he do that? I went downstairs with the world's most pissed-off face.

"What's wrong with you, Cammie? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Not in the mood Uncle Joe. I just want some breakfast and to see my boyfriend."

"I can help you with breakfast but seeing your boyfriend might be slightly hard since I am your new head teacher." He went to go get some egg and bread from the fridge.

"You even think about trying to keep us apart I will NEVER talk you again." I was so not in the best mood and I had to keep my annoying uncle at bay until the boys find something. This was going to be hard.

"Calm down, Cam. Bloody hell, I was joking. Do you even know how much trouble me, your dad and your mum got into in school?" I shook my head even though I did know a lot of it. Mum likes to share with me. "Well, then, I guess I have a lot to tell you." He was smiling and laughing at the thoughts of his school days.

Breakfast wasn't all that bad after all. Joe told me some really funny stories about mum and dad which I could so use against them next time they pissed me off. I had been downstairs for an hour and still in my pjs. Grant and Zach had better of pulled all this off.

"We need to go get ready, if you want to be at school on time. I'm not all that fussed." I laughed and walked out of the room and straight into dad.

"Morning sweetheart, you're up early."

"Oh, yeah, well I knew Uncle Joe would be up early and would cook me breakfast. I need to go and get ready because if we are late to pick up Bex and Zach again I won't be coming home ever again. Love you dad." I ran up the stairs in the hope of grabbing Abby before she went into the bathroom.

"Faster...harder...*inset moan*...deeper...*loader moan*" I heard Abby calling from her room, maybe I don't want to talk to her anymore.

"Bexy, baby, come on don't be so stupid." What had Grant done now? He probably forgot to pick up her ice-cream yesterday since it's her time of month. No one to talk too, I walked into my room and pulled out my headphones and listened to some Kelly Clarkson. I was so in love with her. I danced around my room to **'Breakaway' while finding new uniform.**

_"I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"_

"Camster, shut up! You're giving me a headache." Grant walked in.

"Well, be glad you heard me and not aunt Abby!"

"Oh, god. I need coffee, do you want a cup or your flask?"

"Flask. How were things in Uncle Joe's room?"

"Fineeee. All his clothes are paired up to make him look hot and he has the keys to the Lamby. Let's just hope he goes with the flow and gets that he needs to be cool." Grant gets to drive a Golf while the rest of our family gets fast supercars. What the fuck is wrong with my mother? I need to butter Joe up to give us a better car.

"Well, we were talking at breakfast and he did some crazy stuff back in school and I think he is going to be cool."

"Ohh, you have to share with me but later, you still need to get changed and ready otherwise we will be late! I will be at the front door in 15 minutes; we need to be at school before Joe." Grant let the room and I went back to listening to my music. I got out my thermal leggings, another pair of legging, my school trousers (Miss Sexy), a thermal top, my shirt, my jumper and my blazer. It was 2 degrees outside and looked like it was about to snow. My make up was minimal today. I was far too tired. I grabbed my light blue gloves, Zach's beanie and my grey scarf and walked out my room.

"Grant, let's get a move on." I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door into the freezing, snowy coldness.

GPOV:

I left Cammie's room and went downstairs to see mum and dad making out, which let me tell you is so weird, and Joe in the living room. I went to make some coffee for me and Cam's and hope she would be ready in the next twenty minutes. I sat at the island on my laptop looking through my facebook when mum came in looking scared.

"What have I done now?" I groaned. She was probably going to take my laptop or the xbox.

"Nothing, hunny, I want to give you something." I sent her a questioning look.

"What?" I was very cautious.

"Well, since Abby and Joe are back and they saw what car you had, they both spent last time trying to convince me to give you one of the supercars. I love you kid but I'm not giving you a supercar. You can have all access to the Audis." I was in shock and ran over to my mum pulled her into my arms and crushed her.

"I love you sooooo much mum. I won't wreck it I swear."

"Grant, can't breathe." Whoops. I loosen my grip on her. "Here you go." She gave me the keys to the garage. I'm sure if I have said this before or not but we are super rich! Mum and dad only send us to normal school so we live a normalish life. I ran into the living room where dad, Joe, Abby and Edward were sat.

"Thank you guys so much! I owe you big time! And Uncle Joe you are so cool, I just had to fix your wardrobe up as you can see, sorry. Now please don't embarrass us at school."

"Grant, let's get a move on."

"Bye, guys." I kind of waved at them and ran back into the kitchen to grab Cam's coffee and my bag. And out the door I go.

"Shit man, it is freezing!" I said to Cammie as she stood waiting for me to get the car. "Come round the back. We can go out the back way."

"Why would I do that when your car is there?" She was pointing to the piece of shit Golf. I smirked at her and walked to the garage labelled Audi. She followed me. "Why are we outside here? Mum will kill you if she finds out your drove her Audis."

"That is where you are wrong my dear sweet sister. Mum is sharing this garage with me so that makes them half mine!" Her mouth dropped. I walked in and go into the Audi A3. It was a sleek black with red leather seats and an amazing stereo. It might only be a three door but it was one of the sexiest cars we have. Cammie got in still in shock. "When we get the Zach's you have to get in the back. This seat is for Bex."

"That's fine. Easy access to Zach then." She stuck her tongue out and I drove off down to the Goode household.

CPOV:

Mum let Grant, my dumb as fuck brother, drive the Audis? I'm not going to complain I mean I get a lift to school in sexy as fuck car.

"Cam, go get them." It's bloody freezing outside and he wanted me to go out? Well, Zach would then give me his jacket so I went.

*DING*DING*

"Guys, hurry up! I am freezing my ass off!" I screamed as Zach opened the door.

"Sorry, babe. Here have this." He wrapped his jacket on me and ran to get another one. "Bye, mum, see you later."

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"I expect to see you in your room all night tonight. Cammie you are more than welcome to stay just as long as your mother knows." I went bright red.

"Thanks, Ms Baxter." I grabbed Zach's hand and ran to the car.

"Man, is that Grant's new car?" I nodded and got in giving Zach a lovely view of my butt. "Oh, I like what I see." He was smirking while getting in and wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"Babe, this is your new car? I am in love with it. I think I love it more than you. Hey Cams."

"Shut up, you know you love this more than this." He was waving his hands around.

"Hey, Bex. Grant we need to get to school first otherwise we are fuckked."

"Good point." He stepped on the pedal.

We got to school first. Grant and Bex got out then me and Zach. Zach had his arm over my shoulder and I had mine around his waist. Grant and Bex were making out on the hood of the car. Macey, Nick, Liz and Jonas saw us and we all began walking towards tutor. Grant and Jonas being a year above us didn't have tutors so most of the time ended up sitting outside our room waiting for us to come out.

Assembly was the first thing on today's agenda.

Time for everyone to meet Joe.

I walked out with my hand in Zach's. I was freaking out. I was one of the most popular people in school and my uncle was becoming head.

"Gallagher girl, it will all be fine I promise. If everyone turns against you, you still have me okay? I love you."

"I love you too." I curled myself into him as we walked down to the grand hall. We sat down in our normal places. I was hoping Joe wouldn't see me or Grant so wouldn't talk about us. Big mistake.

"Good morning students, I am Joe Solomon and I would like to introduce myself as the new headmaster. A few of you may have heard of me, some of you might even know me but don't worry if you aren't any of those few we will all get to know each other very soon. I would just like to take up one more moment of your time before you go to lessons to introduce two students who will be able to relay any messages to me and they are Cameron and Grant Morgan. Can you two please come down?"I looked at Zach then to Grant. They both looked at me and we all nodded. Grant and I stood up and walked down to him. "These two here are my niece and nephew so anything you might need to ask me you can ask them if I am not around." Oh My God! My best friends faces dropped, my whole school went into shock. All I saw was Zach come down and drag me out because I was frozen on the stop.

"I cannot believe he just did that!" Zach didn't say anything he just pulled me into a hug and kissed me. It was deep and full of passion. We had a free first period because we both took RS long course. They didn't really care what we did so long as we were still in school grounds.

"Let me get Grant's car keys." He pulled away and ran to grab Grant before first lesson.

We ran to the car and Zach pushed me up against the side of it and kissed the side of my neck. It might have been snowing but I was feeling 100 degrees.

"Let's get in the car before Uncle Joe finds us." we got into the back seats and began to make out. It was hot and heavy. His shirt was on the floor and I was down to my thermal vest. "Zach, I'm ready. Let's go all the way." I groaned as Zach has kissing my neck and had his hands rubbing my boobs. He stopped kissing me.

"No, not now. I want it to be special and not in the back seat of your brothers car. Tonight, I promise."

*TAP*TAP*

"Get out the car now Cameron."

"Oh shit, it's Joe!" I was dead. Zach was dead. Grant was dead for giving us the car keys.

**Strange? No? I don't really know.**

**Nadz x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Cameron, I have never been so ashamed of you. I will have to tell your mother and father. Now for you, Zachary, I would not like to see that ever happening again otherwise there will be severe consequences. You are both have a week's detention and no physical contact as well."

"NO!"

"Cameron, you will do as you are told! I am your headmaster and you will have no physical contact during school for the rest of the term. You can both leave before you are late to your next lesson. It is too my understanding that you have Maths. Oh, and Zachary please stay behind quickly I would just like a word." I stormed out of his office and straight to my maths class. I hated Monday's apart from first lesson. Me and Zach had no lessons together so the girls were going to grill me all day about Joe and how I didn't let them.

"Cameron, you are late." I had only just walked into the bloody room. I was only two minutes late and it wasn't even my fault.

"Sorry, Ms B, I was Joe. Sorry, Mr Solomon." I sulked into my seat at the back of the class were Macey, Bex and Liz were all staring daggers at me. If looks could kill...

"Cam! When the hell were you going to tell us you had an uncle and that he was going to be our new head?!" They scream/whispered.

"Well, he is my dad adopted brother. He had a job which meant he travelled a lot so I hardly ever saw him and well I didn't even know he was alive until yesterday when he came back and told me he was staying in Bath and becoming our new head. I am so not in the mood so anything else you have to ask about Joe ask Grant because isn't pissed with him right now!" I scream/whispered back at them.

They didn't talk to me for another half an hour while they were trying to digest our maths lesson and what I just told them. We were doing book work and the whole class became loud.

"So...Cam, how was first lesson?"

"It was great, Bex, until Joe showed up. I was telling Zach I was ready to you know, have it when he starts tapping on the window. Anyways before we heard Joe, Zach was saying how he was going to plan something special for tonight. I am so excited but so pissed at the same time. I don't know what to do!" I was almost in tears.

"Cammie, Joe was just being your uncle and he is there to make you mad, don't hold it against him." Liz wrapped her arm around my shoulder. She knew all of this already being the smartest person in the world.

"Thanks, Lizzie."

"Cam, we need to go shopping straight after school." I shook my head at Macey.

"Can't, I have detention all week for an hour a day but I can go after. Abby, can stall for me. Oh yeah guys Abby's back!" I squealed.

"She is totally coming with us! We can get Grant and Jonas to drop us off at yours so we can get ready with Abby and then get her to drive so we can come back and pick you up and make Zach walk back to his so he can get ready for your little party tonight." Macey was planning already. That was it we had lost her to the planning world. We wouldn't hear a peak out of her for the rest of the day. It was almost break and I wanted to see Zach and hope he was still alive. *BUZZ*BUZZ*

_Soz babe but Mr S got me in his office all day._

_CU in detention Luv U _

_-Z(BB)_

Are you fucking kidding me? Today was going to be long and hard.

_I'm gunna kill him!_

_Love you tooooo & see you then baby_

_-GG(C)_

ZPOV:

Joe wanted me to be with him every break so he could teach me how to treat women right and if today was normally going to be long enough.

"Zachary, now I would like you to tell me how you plan on keeping my god-daughter happy." We had been at this for ages. It was now lunch and I wasn't even allowed to buy anything. God, I was hungry.

"I plan on keeping her happy by being here for whatever she needs. If that means getting married then I will. If it means breaking up with her because she is getting hurt then I will. I love her, sir and I will do anything to keep her happy." I had said this at least 4 times today.

"I hear someone got a little caught getting up to no good today, Zachy boy." Abby was stood by the door. I didn't even hear it open.

"Thanks for that Abby. I have told him enough times today I won't hurt her, that I love her. Do you think I should tell him about that thing you saw? And about 2 years ago?" She looked like she was in a mood to restrain someone so nodded and walked around to Joe. "Well, Abby was the one who told me to date Cammie because she thought we would make a good couple and would last a long time which I also believe and I spend every night with Cammie, protecting her." He looked like he was about to kill me. Abby was holding on to him tightly. "I would also very quickly like to add the point in which we have NOT had sex." Abby gave me a look saying run and see you after your detention. I was slightly confused on that but ran out the door and straight to where we normally sat for lunch.

"...Just saw Abby." The whole group turned around and saw me running towards them. Cammie jumped from her seat and leapt into my arms.

"Quick, hide me. I don't want Joe to see me with you. Abby has him restraint but he was mad at what I said."

"Zach, what did you say?"

"The truth. I told him about Abby setting us up basically and how I spend every night with you and that we haven't had sex yet." We sat back on the bench. Cammie was on my lap to hide me a bit more and I stole some of her food.

"IF ZACHARY GOODE DOES NOT RETURN TO THE OFICE RIGHT NOW THERE WILL BE SERIOUS TROUBLE FOR HIM AND WHO EVER IS KEEPING HIM FROM ME! CAMERON MORGAN, GRANT MORGAN, REBECCA BAXTER, MACEY MCHENRY, NICK ANDERSON, JONAS ANDERSON AND ELIZABETH SUTTON PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY WITH HIM." Oh shit we were all in trouble.

"Guys, we had better go I don't need another week's detention on top of what I already have." Cammie climbed off me and we all made our way to Mr Solomon's office.

Joe's POV:

"I cannot believe you knew about this and still let it happen! If Rachel and Matt find out they will kill you and then they will kill me! I just cannot believe this is happening."

"Joe, chill out! Rach and Matt probably already know and since they haven't stopped it nor are you but I do have an idea to see them all together in life after school. We are going to give them a taste of life. Joe, you are about to teach them the hardest lesson they will ever learn, the life lesson."

"Ab, what are you getting too?"

"We are sending them off on a mission. We are going to send them away for the rest of the week where they have jobs and get to learn each other a bit better. It also benefits us by seeing how Zach copes with Cammie once they start to work."

"I like your thinking. Let's get them all in here with them thinking I am totally pissed off."

"IF ZACHARY GOODE DOES NOT RETURN TO THE OFICE RIGHT NOW THERE WILL BE SERIOUS TROUBLE FOR HIM AND WHO EVER IS KEEPING HIM FROM ME! CAMERON MORGAN, GRANT MORGAN, REBECCA BAXTER, MACEY MCHENRY, NICK ANDERSON, JONAS ANDERSON AND ELIZABETH SUTTON PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY WITH HIM."

**So again I know I said no spies but I was becoming bored and I really wanted them to go somewhere but just them and had no idea how to do it other than this so sorry but really they aren't spies so yeah.**

**Nadz x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**CPOV:**

**We were going away for the Christmas holidays! Just me and the gang! OMG we only had the rest of this week to pack. We had to ready to go late Friday night. **

**ZPOV:**

**We were going away for the Christmas holidays! It was the perfect time for me to show Cammie just how much she means to me. All I need is to get rid other the others for one night. Once I had finished my detention, I had to walk home since my amazing friend Grant didn't come get me and Cam went with Abby and the girls to who knows where other than the fact I wasn't allowed a lift from them. I phoned Cam when I got in and up to my room.**

**_Hi baby, what's up?_**

**Hey Gallagher Girl, um...well...can we wait until next week?**

**_Wait for what hun?_**

**To have sex. Just because then we are away from all our parents so they won't ever know.**

**_Okay, I like that idea._**

**I love you baby and I'm sorry for springing it on you.**

**_I love you too and it's fine. Still want me to come round tonight?_**

**Of course, don't be silly.**

**_See you tonight baby. _**

**"Mum, can Cammie still stay tonight?" I was upstairs watching some TV.**

**"Only if I can have a talk to you first." I knew I needed to go downstairs but I couldn't be fucked. "Zachary, if you do not come down here now you can think again about Cammie coming tonight." **

**"Eurgh, fine mum. I'm coming." I jumped off of my bed and went downstairs.**

**"Zach, sit down please. Now don't go and get pissy with me when I say what I'm about to say." She was pinching her eyebrows together.**

**"What mum?" I sat next to her and she took my hands in hers. This was totally weird.**

**"Zach, I know you love Cammie with all your heart and I also know that if you break her heart Bex will kill you. But, hunny, I need you to know the consequences of your relation getting even more serious. I am hoping you haven't had sex yet so I can give you this talk first." I pulled my hands from my mums.**

**"Mum! Cam's mum tried to do this yesterday."**

**"I know and she also said that Cam wasn't having any of it so I am going to have it with you and you will listen and not sulk or else." We both had a glaring competition. She won. "Now, I understand if you want to have sex. It is perfectly normal for any human being but you need to know what happens if you aren't careful. You have to use protection, both of you do. Cammie's mum has her on the pill and I want you to go and buy yourself some condoms. Please don't make the same mistake as me baby. Please don't have a baby at 17. You can't give them everything and I even ended up leaving one of mine behind and I am going to always be hurting for leaving you with your dad. If and when you both decide to have a baby I want you both to have a source of secure income and are ready for it. So, be careful. You're a teenage boy who is totally and completely in love with his girlfriend and wants to have sex so do it but be bloody careful. You cannot hurt her, she is like a daughter to me and I hope that one day she will be for real. Now go buy those condoms." She passed me 20 quid and I got up and went to grab my trainers. "One last thing, Zach, I don't want to hear you guys or see used condoms all over the fall. Go." **

**"I love you mum and don't hurt anymore because I'm back for good." I ran back gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked into town. I had my headphones in and blaring music.**

**"Haha guys you are so crazy." I walked into someone laughing their head off. I looked up and saw Macey. So she pulled my head phones out as she was falling on some ice, totally her fault because she was wearing heels and it had been snowing all day.**

**"Hey, Mace, is Cam with you?" I smirked at her while trying hard not to laugh.**

**"ZACHARY! Help me up!" I grabbed her arms and pulled her up. "Cam's in La Senza with Abby and Bex, me and Lizzy were just going to place a reservation for dinner at Gourmet Burger Kitchen. Do you want to eat with us?" **

**"Well, book me a place but I have to talk to Cammie first so it depends on how I get through what I have to tell her."**

**"Fine, I'll get you a seat so you had better not fuck things up with Cammie. See you later Zachy." She called walking off.**

**"Bye McHenry!" I called back to her. I ran up to La Senza and walked in. I put my hands around Cam's eyes. "See something sexy?" I asked huskily into her ear. She shuddered as I spoke.**

**"Maybe but I might have just seen something sexier." She pulled my hands down and turned around. She planted a huge kiss on me. **

**"Cam, I have to talk to you. Can we go outside for a sec?" I took her hand and pulled her outside. **

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing babe, other than the fact my mum gave me the sex talk and told me too basically to have sex I think. I'm not too sure on that but my real question was what size condom do you think I'll need? I mean you have sucked me off enough times." I smirked at her.**

**"Probably the smallest one they have baby." I gave her a your-kidding-me-right? look. "I'm joking, hun. Go for a large or extra large. You get super big when you get turned on." I was smirking again.**

*****late Friday night*****

**CPOV:**

**We were all packed thanks to Macey and aunt Abby. Macey was the only other person to know where we were all going apart from Joe and Abby so she could pack for the right weather. I had no idea what was in there but I had an idea as of what to expect since they all guessed we were going to do 'it' at some point during this holiday. Everyone was in our hallway waiting for Uncle Joe to give us our plane tickets and tell use just which adult would be coming with us. I really hoped it would be Abby. We all had at least two suitcases each to carry. The boys only had on suitcase and a carry on while we girls all had three suitcases and two carry on. **

**"Now then I can see you are all ready for this trip. Abby will be going with you as your adult and one of us may join her at some point." Edward. They hardly kept their hands off each other. "You will all be staying in a pent house with four bedrooms. I assume you will sort roomies out by yourself. Abby will be staying on another floor but will have a key card to your room at all times." He gave us all our plane tickets. **

**"Uncle Joe, WE ARE GOING TO FIJI!" I screamed at him and jumped on Zach. "We are all going to Fiji!"**

**"Yes, Cammie, you are all going to Fiji. Now, you guys need to get moving if you want to get to the airport in time."**

**"Wait a sec...where's aunt Abby?" Grant asked. God he was so dumb. **

**"I got her. I'm not sure I want any of you kids going to see her right this second." Mum walked off to bring back a minute later with very crazy sex hair.**

**"Have fun, Ab?" I winked at her as she did me.**

**"Abigail, grab your bags and please go as you will otherwise miss your plane." Joe pushed us out the door and into the limo he booked for us all. **

*****on the plane*****

**The plane was our own private jet. This was amazing! I love Uncle Joe so much! The seats were in a circle. I sat next to Zach who was sat next to Jonas who was sat next to Liz who was sat next to Mace who was sat next to Nick who was sat next to Abby who was sat next to Grant who was sat next to Bex who was sat next to me. **

**"The plane ride is going in to 26 hours so I suggest you get comfortable. I am going to go and sit in the cock pit for most of the journey. Can I trust you all to behave? Haha who am I kidding? Just not too much mischief until we get to the hotel please." Abby got up and left.**

**"We are playing truth and dare!" Thank you Macey.**

**"NO! We are playing strip truth and dare!" Thank you Rebecca!**

**"Guys, do we have too?" Me and Liz groaned at the same time. **

**"YES." **

**"Fine, I'm going first then and since it was my aunt and uncle that planed it."**

**"Our aunt and uncle."**

**"Fine then because I'm their favourite niece and if you try and argue with me I will punch you in the balls."**

**"Fine Camster goes first." **

**"Thanks bro, right Zach truth or dare?" We had lifted up the arm rest and were cuddling. **

**"Dare, any day." He was smirking.**

**"Right then I dare you to go and touch Grant wherever Bex tells you too." This would be so funny. Bex got to mess with her brother while I got to mess with mine. I just hope he washes his hands really well afterwards. **

**"Fuck that shit! Bex is crazy! I'm stripping." He pulled of his jumper and was in a tight top showing off his abs that was tucked into his jeans. "Jonas, truth or dare?"**

**"Truth." He's so nerdy it's cute.**

"Tell Liz just how much you like her." Aww.

"I don't like Liz." I was jumping out of my seat ready to knock Jonas' lights out as Liz had tears brimming over. "I love her with my whole heart. I love you Elizabeth Sutton now and forever." Aww. I sat back down in Zach's lap as Liz was still crying and kissing Jonas.

"Okay, Lizzy, you need to let go now so we can carry on playing." She smiled her Oppsie-daisy smile and sat back down on her seat while I winked at her.

"Liz, truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Jonas made Liz a brave lady.

"I dare you to have a full on make out session with me right now." She grinned happily and straddled him. they were still going after it five minutes later.

"Ahem, I do believe every time I make out with Grant I get abuse for it so you guys can stop now." Bex was laughing.

"Macey, truth or dare?"

"Give me your best, Liz. I want a dare."

"Well, I saw that the pilot was very cute man, quite young as well. I want you to flash him your boobs for 3 minutes." Nick's face dropped. They were sorta kinda dating.

"Sorry, Lizzy but these boobs haven't been seen by anyone yet and I plan on keeping it that way a little bit longer." Macey pulled of her knee length jumper leaving her in a pair of tights and a vest top.

"Nicky, I dare you to kiss Liz on the lips for 5 minutes."

"No way, Mace! Jonas would kill me and then you would as well. I'm totally stripping." Nick being the idiot that he is only wore one layer even though it was freezing outside so he was topless. Macey was staring at his 4 pack. He was laughing and his chest rippled. It was catching my attention. Zach seemed to notice because he pulled me face towards his and kissed me. "So, Grant truth or dare?"

"Truth. You guys are going to give me something horrific. I can tell."

"Tell everyone how you have a hard on when we do PE indoors because Bex is in booty shorts."

"Damn! You guys are mean. Yes I get slightly hard when we have PE inside because Bex is in booty shorts." He was bright red in the face. He just told his sister that when we have PE he has a hard on. "Bex, truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby bring it on!"

"I dare you to kiss Macey's v."

"Fine. Macey, let's go."

"Nah, Bex, we haven't done anything like that in ages and I don't want to do it now on a plane with all our friends who didn't know and now I just told!"

"You guys did what without telling me?!" I was shocked at their little announcement.

"Cam, it happened once. We really need money and our parents wouldn't give it to us so we ran a little web show with Liz's help."

"You got Liz involved but not me?! Fine but next time if you guys do something like that I want ot be the first one told!"

"Babe, I'm not sure what to say."

"Nor am I."

"Don't say anything then twinny or Granty. Are we doing this or not Mace?" Macey shock her head. "Fine, Bex pulled off her hoodie to revel her tight fitting thermal top which so suited her curves. "Cam, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to let Zach take you to the toilet and let him have ten minutes where he can do what he wants, wherever he wants."

"Come on then Babe." I got up pulling Zach with me. He was slightly turned on. His palms always got slightly more sweaty when he was horny.

BPOV:

They were still in there 15 minutes later. You could hear Cammie and Zach moaning. I was so putting an end to this because I was tired and needed to pee.

"You been in there for 15 minutes you can come out now. I'm not giving you a choice I need to pee and I also want to go to sleep so I want to get changed. You both know what I'm like if I don't have enough sleep." With that they both fell out of the toilet. I had my oneise in one arm and my toothbrush in my other. Macey was changed into her long top and shorts. Liz came on in her pjs and well the boys all sleep in their boxers so Grant and Nick were already wrapping themselves in blankets. Jonas was the only sensible one to bring joggers and a hoodie to sleep in because it would be cold but then again he is the smartest person in his year. "Thanks for that guys." I said as I went in.

CPOV:

That was a normal night for us. Not. It was amazing. I went to get out my matching oneise to Bex's and waited for her come out the toilet. Zach was in a hoodie and some joggers because it was cold unlike the others who were all freezing their dicks off apart from Jonas. Bex came out already falling asleep. The minute she sat down and put her head on Grant's lap she was out of it. I went into the bathroom and got changed as quickly as I could. I was falling asleep as well. I could hear Grant and Bex's snoring through the bathroom door. I came out and went to sit back next to Zach except he was lying across the two chairs.

"Gallagher girl, lie down. It is far more comfortable than sitting up." He was right so I lay down and we were spooning.

"I love you, my Blackthorne boy."

"I love you too, my Gallagher girl." And I fell asleep in Zach's arms.

**So shall I carry on with truth and dare or go straight to them arriving at the hotel? **

**Nadz x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***26 hours later***

"Guys, lets carry on the game! I'm sooo bored of watching TV." Bex called from her seat.

"If we must, come on Zach." I moved from the space on the floor we were lying on and watching a film on my Ipad, taking Zach with me.

"Let's get going then guys!" Macey jumped up from her seat. "Cammie get's to go first since she was the last one to get a dare."

"Yay me, not, but I will add a twist. We are going to add spin the bottle to it." I grabbed my coke bottle from the arm rest and put it in the middle and spun. "Bex, truth or dare?"

"Oh dear Cameron, do you not know me at all? Dare!"

"I dare you to take Grant into the cock pit and start making out and let him get handsy. One quick thing Abby has to see it happening."

"Easy. Grant?"

"I can't do that. She's my aunt and if we get a bit too handsy, you know my 'friend' gets a little too excited and if she sees we might not end up sharing a room..."

"Grant you're such a pussy! You just want me freezing in a bra don't you?" Grant grinned at her.

"Maybe I do." Bex let out a massive sigh and took of her trousers to revel her booty shorts.

"And maybe I don't." She winked at him and spun the bottle making it land on Liz.

"Truth."

"You didn't even let me ask! So, Lizzie is it true that Jonas has been snipped?" Liz went a deep red.

"Umm...well...yeah" She gushed out at once.

"Well, someone's been getting up to no good, now have they?" Macey laughed.

"Shut up Mace, like you haven't with Nick!"

"Oh someone grew a backbone." Me and Bex got in the middle of this before it went too far.

"Guys, come on we are all best friends no need to become bitches. Macey that was too far!"

"Sorry Lizzy,"

"Sorry Mace, we can carry on playing now." I sat back down while Bex went to the toilet. "Zach, truth or dare?"

"Well after seeing that, I'm gunna go for truth."

"Can you tell who the first person you made out with was?"

"Emma Smith and then Cammie." I pecked him on the cheek. Abby came out of the cock pit for the second time, in the last 26 hours.

"Guys we will be landing in 10 minutes so get ready for departure." Us girls all ran into the bathroom in get into our summer clothes. I wore short cut off light blue denim shorts with a tight England flag tank top showing off my tanned stomach and black cork wedged sandals. Mace wore a tight light blue skin dress which cut off just before the knee with gold stilettos. Bex had on a red free flowing see through top with a black coloured bandeau underneath and high-waist dark blue denim short with England flip-flops. Liz wore a floor length floral summer dress with pink sandals.

"And we are looking hot and totally ready for Fiji! I don't have time to do all our make up so it will have to be the first thing we do in the hotel. Lizzy, I'm really sorry for being a bitch earlier, hugs?" Macey and Liz had this massive hug while me and Bex stood there watching.

"Soooo, guys we land in 5 minutes and I want to be seated with my belt on and trying not to throw up so I going." I might not have said this but I get slightly sick on planes. I ran out the door, feeling my stomach was turning, and sat down in my chair with my head in-between my legs.

"Cam, you alright?" Zach had his hand on my back and was rubbing it.

"She get's plane sick when we land. Just give her some space and then once we hit the ground she will be fine. Mum and dad always make me sit with her on flights because they can't be bothered to deal with her puking. Right yeah she will need a sick bag. She always pukes even though she tries not to which makes it worse. Cam, just throw up already before you need up passing out and throwing up!" Zach had a bowl in front of me and I could feel the sick raising. I was gagging, a lot. Abby came back to sit with us and saw me and began freaking out.

"Grant, what the fuck is wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, yes she is bloody fine. This happens on every plane fucking journey! She just needs to throw up and she will be fine. Cammie, if you aren't sick in the next 30 seconds, I'll punch your stomach and make you sick while leaving a bruise so you can't wear any clothes I bet Macey packed for you." That did it. I knew Grant would hold up on his promise so I was sick everywhere but in the bucket. I ended up sneezing while throwing up and my sick ended up all over the table in front of me and Zach.

"Eww, Gallagher girl that is gross, want some water?"

"Fuck off, Zachary, but leave the water." I laughed.

"Now, babe, that's no way to speak to your only ever so caring boyfriend."

"Maybe I don't want a caring boyfriend and I want someone who is a right fucking dick." I winked at him and sat on his lap.

"Told you she would be fine as soon as we landed and she was sick. Abs, can you get someone or anything to clean that up with? It smells gross." Thanks Grant what a great big brother you are.

We got off the plane and I ran to the closest shop to grab a coke while Zach got my over head bag. I was feeling tons better and we all went to go grab our 4 hundred suitcases.

The hotel was 30 minutes away from the airport. We ended up taking 4 taxis because of the number of suitcases and Uncle Joe hadn't booked us a taxi. He was pretty useless for someone who used to be in MI6. Bex and Grant went first then Liz and Macey followed by Nick and Jonas and then me, Zach and aunt Abby.

"Hey, aunt Abs, do you know who is joining us later?" She smiled at me.

"Of course I do."

"Can you tell us then? We promise we won't tell anyone."

"Humm, well I guess I could. It is...Oh look we are at the hotel." I looked out the window. This was not a hotel! It was something but not a hotel. The rooms were huts along a pier which looked out on to the clear ocean. The beaches were pure white sand. It was amazing. I was sharing a 'house' with my best friends, my brother (unfortunately) and my sexy as fuck boyfriend.

APOV:

I knew my timings. Did squirt really think I was going to tell her who was coming? It was Edward, of course. If it was Joe I would end up killing him and it couldn't have been Rach or Matt because they weren't spies. They certainly liked the look of the place and the great thing about it is that me and Ed can be on one side of the resort and they can be on the other so we could have as much sex as we wanted without them hearing and they could do what they wanted without us hearing. Joe would kill me for letting them do what they want but cares? They are teenagers who are going to experience life at some point or another so why not now?

"Squirts, come here...right I can only guess what you will be doing on this holiday but all I want to say is be safe and use these." I chucked them some condoms. Grant blushed, aww so cute and Cammie looked horrified. "God, guys, would have thought you'd seen condoms before. Love you both and I want you all down for dinner in 3 hours until then you are free to do what you like. We will all meet in the reception and I want you all dressed up nicely but not formal. Have fun." I called to them as they ran off to their room.

**Nadz x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sex scene coming up in this chapter.**

CPOV:

Macey primed and prepped us. We all looked like modals. We all wore the same dress in different colours. It was a strapless above knee gown. It had a tight fitting top which showed off every curve then went into a ruffled skirt elongating our already long legs. I had on a gold dress, Macey had on a dark purple dress, Bex had on a red dress and Liz wore a pink dress.

The boys came to pick us up as they were all dress and ready at least an hour before us and went to the beach. When they saw us, Zach's jaw dropped, Jonas' eyes fell out of his head, Nick was staring with his jaw dropped and his eyes falling out of his head and Grant was getting hard. Well that was embarrassing for him.

"Let's go and meet Aunt Abby and whoever else is meant to be here with us." I grabbed Zach's hand and we walked down to reception. "Babe, I forgot to tell you something earlier Abby gave me these." I pulled two packets of condoms from my bra and tucked them into Zach's shirt pocket. He smirked.

"IS she telling me to fuck her niece?" I nodded and then pulled both his arms around me so his head was resting on the top of mine and my ass was resting on his crotch. He was getting slightly hard. "Well, I guess I have to as I'm told. You busy tonight?" he whispered in my ear making me tingle.

"I think I am going to be fucking this really hot boy tonight, you free any other time?" I laughed at him.

"Sorry, tonight's my only free night every other night I plan on fucking this girl." I pulled away from him playfully.

"Another girl? How could you do this to me?" I 'sobbed' while Zach pulled me close him.

"You have another boy." He put his lips on mine and we slowly began making out in the middle of the reception.

"Squirt! Bedroom only please!" Abby was stood behind me with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Grant and Bex. Grant had Bex pinned to the wall and was kissing her neck and giving her a hickey. "GRANT MORGAN, stop it!" He jumped back.

"Sorry aunt Abs!" he laughed.

***after dinner***

"Right, we are going back to the room because I am tired and Edward here looks like he wants some alone time with someone." I winked at Abby and got up to leave with Zach. "Night guys." Grant and Bex were still sat at the table waiting for Abby to have a go at them, Liz, Jonas, Macey and Nick all went back to the room ten minutes before to get changed and go to the beach.

When we got back to the room it was quiet. Everyone was gone. Zach pulled me into our room. He kissed me softly and with tons of passion. He kicked the door shut behind us. I don't know why I was so scared. I had kissed Zach before and so much more. I pulled away and went into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me. I sat on the floor and wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" Zach called through the door.

"I don't know. Why the hell am I so scared? I've seen you completely naked and you seen me. I know how big you are when you are completely horny." 8 inches if you want to know and pretty thick. "I know how tight I am and that I'm meant to stretch over you. I know it is meant to hurt but if I don't do it once then I will never do it. It's not that I don't want to do it. I love you and I know you love me and you don't want to hurt me. Can you just promise me that we can go slowly?"

"I promise Cammie and if you want to wait some more we can wait some more. I would do anything for you, I love you." I unlocked the door and opened it and kissed him hard. Zach picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He held my ass while trying to get permission to enter my mouth. I wasn't letting him so he squeezed me ass making me gasp and moan. He took advantage and stuck his tongue and stopped biting my lower lip. He laid me down on the bed and started kissing down my neck. He stopped on my collar bone and bit down hard. I was moaning and calling Zach's name. I was tired of him being in control so I flipped us over feeling his boner on my leg. I flipped my hair over my shoulder so it tickled his face. I bent down and slowly started kissing him down his neck and unbuttoning his shirt then kissed him down his chest. He was moaning and calling my name. He was unzipping my dress and slid it down leaving me in my strapless bra and my thong. He flipped us back round again. His hand went around my back and undid my bra and flung it off towards the wall. He still had his jacket on and his shirt so I used my teeth to pull out a condom that I put in before. I held it in my mouth while Zach pulled off his trousers and kissed me down my stomach. I was so turned on. My thong had a massive wet patch in it. Zach used his free hand and rubbed me down there. If I was stupid I would have thought my heart was there it was thumping there so much. He slowly started pumping a finger in and out adding a finger every few pumps. I put the condom on the pillow next to my head so I could use my mouth. I was screaming and moaning.

"Zach, faster, harder." I was getting wetter and hotter with each pump. I wasn't going to let him give me all the fun so I pulled his hand away and flipped us over. I stroked my hand down his chest giving him the shakes. He was completely hard and looked like he wanted to be harder. I gently like up and down his dick kissing his head very time I was there. I slowly took him in my mouth and started bobbing up and down. He was too big to have in all at once so I used my hand to do the bit I couldn't fit in. Zach cocked his hips to move me faster.

"Cammie, I'm cuming!" I moved faster. He squirted in my mouth. The feeling of him realising turned me on even more that I started grinding on Zach's leg. Once Zach had finished I swallowed taking in every taste of him. Zach pulled me back to his face and we began making out again. Barely pulling away he asked the question.

"Are you sure your ready, baby?" I pulled him back and grabbed the condom from the pillow. I pulled the packet open and slid it over him.

"I'm ready. Just slowly." He took my legs and wrapped them around his hips and he slowly began pushing into me. It was fucking painful. I was tensing from the pain making it worse for Zach to push in. Once he was fully in there he just stopped waiting for the pain to pass over. I think we were like that for five minutes before I gave him the nod to carry on. He slowly began to pump away. It was sore but still felt really good. I began moaning and felt myself cuming.

"Zach, I'm cuming please go faster!" he began speeding up and hitting my g-spot making me scream with pleasure. We both went faster as we both reached our climax. We rode them out both screaming each other's name. We slowed down and Zach finally pulled out completely.

"Cam, that was amazing! Even if it wasn't as how I planned it, it was still amazing." Zach panted.

"It was amazing. I love you babe."

"I love you too, Gallagher girl." I got into the blankets and fell asleep on Zach's chest.

**(A/N I was going to leave it here but I felt like it was too short)**

***the next day***

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie." Bex sang from outside the door. I was still half asleep but I could tell Zach was wake because he was playing with my hair. "Let's us in or I break the door down." I sighed and got out of bed and put on Zach's hoodie which came down to my knees so I was all covered up.

"Yes, Rebecca?" she had a evil smirk on her face.

"You have some news to share with us. Zach, go see someone we have to talk to Cammie." Bex, Macey and Liz all walked into my room. Zach was not moving.

"I'm not leaving my own room..." Him and Bex had a evil smirk stare down. Zach won.

"Fine, you can stay but you have to listen to us talk about what you guys got up to last night."

"Bex you're my twin sister and you want to talk about my sex life and how do you know we did anything last night?" she nodded wildly.

"I do because it was with my best friend and we tell each other everything. Oh and bro Grant kinda wants to kill you right now for fucking his sister. Yes we know because we heard you screaming as we came back from Abby killing us for almost having sex in the reception and also both of you have sex hair and you are both aren't wearing any clothes and your clothes are all over the floor. Plus Cammie had the sex glow you get from the first time with someone." Oh shit. I went to pat my hair down making it look more like me.

"For fucks sakes! I don't want to kill Grant for almost fucking my sister in front of me and secondly I don't plan on leaving this room today so you guys can carry right on just pretend I'm asleep or something." I was not looking forward to this. I climbed back into bed and lay on Zach's chest.

"So Cammie how was it? Looks like I did a good job of doing that last minute waxing before we left." Thank you Macey for telling my boyfriend that you've seen my vagina and getting him turned on. Liz was squirming in the chair she was sat in really not wanting to be there.

"It-was-painful-then-amazing. And tell Grant to stop being such a dumb sod because it was going to happen sooner or later. Also I plan on sleep most of today and watching films so you guys can leave now and not come back until dinner. And don't worry we won have sex during the day but I can't promise that we won't tonight." I winked at them but they got the message and left but not before giving me the we-are-going-to-talk-about-this-whether-you-like-i t-or-not look. Oh yay. "Bye guys and Bex don't go having too much fun with my brother we don't want Zachy here killing him now do we?" I heard her don't-be-so-stupid laugh as she shut the door behind her.

We spent the day watching films and just cuddling then it hit me.

"Zach, our parents are going to know we had sex! Aunt Abby is going to know and Uncle Joe is going to fucking murder you and make it look like a fucking accident." I was freaking out! I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom for the second time in less than 24 hours to get away from Zach but this time I forgot to lock the door so he walked right in.

"Cammie, breathe, our parents have already give us the sex talk so they knew it was going to happen soon; Abby gave you fucking condoms for us to use so she was expecting it and Joe won't kill me because he knows it will break your heart and he won't do that. You need to relax. Do you want to go to the beach or have a bath?"

"Beach. I haven't got to go in the sea or feel the white sand yet." I walked back out of the bathroom to see the bikinis Macey packed for me. I didn't get to unpack my suitcase because Macey didn't want me to yell at her for packing the sluttish clothes she did pack. Thank my lucky stars she packed me one pieces. Well they were bikinis but they were the ones that had the bit going down the middle of them to make them a one piece. I took out a red one that was strapless.

"WOW! You look amazing! Come on let's go." Zach was already in a pair of trunks. He had been wearing them all day. I took Zach's hand and we went to the beach to join everyone else who was in the ocean apart from Macey because she said something about only being about to go in the ocean for an hour maximum a day or else she got something wrong with her. Who knows what she is on about?

"Guys hurry up! We were just about to play chicken. **(A/N I just kinda saw this in a story I was reading and I thought it would fit perfectly in here.) **Me and Cammie and Grant and Zach." Nick was off swimming somewhere and Liz and Jonas were on their way out to get some drinks.

"Let's go Zach." We were still in the doorway of our hut which was right on top of the sea so we both jumped in off the side of the pier we were staying on. I got on to Bex's shoulders while Zach got on Grant's. Bex was flicking water into Grant's eyes and so he was screaming at her asking why she hated him so much. Zach was trying to push me off so I leant forwards to kiss him and he leant towards me ready for the kiss to happen when I pushed him down face first into the sea with him taking down Grant on the way down. At least Grant wasn't trying to kill Zach because he was too pissed at Bex for throwing water in his eyes. I cannonballed off Bex's shoulder landing right in between Bex and Grant splashing both of them in the eyes. Whoops now they were both after me. Shit. I ran for the beach and used Macey for protection because I knew both of them didn't have the balls to try and get me while I was near Macey McHenery.

The rest of the evening consisted of us going back into the ocean and messing around and ordering chips with lots of ketchup. We found out that in Fiji they have no drinking age so we all played a game of 'I Never.'

"I have never had any form of sex apart from oral."-Macey McHenry. Bex, Grant, Zach and me all took a shot.

"I have never had any form of sex."-Elizabeth Sutton. Macey, Nick, Bex, Grant, Zach and me took a shot. I was going to get very drunk at this rate.

"I have never cheated on my boyfriend."-Rebecca Baxter. Nobody took a shot which I am pretty glad about.

"I have never had more than one girlfriend in my life."-Jonas Anderson. Nick, Grant and Zach took a shot.

"I have never cheated on my girlfriend."-Nick Anderson. Nobody took a shot which I am pretty glad about.

"I have never been heartbroken."-Grant Morgan. I took a shot with a tear in my eye and some strange looks from the boys and comforting looks from girls.

"I have never just had sex with a random girl."-Zachary Goode. Luckily for the boys none of them took a shot.

"I have never love anyone more than my mum."-Cameron Morgan. Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick all took a shot. **(A/N I found it really hard to write these because I had no idea what to say so sorry if they are really shitty.)**We all had a feeling that we knew who they were for so us girls went to sit on out boyfriends lap. We were all really drunk that we didn't notice Abby come out and give us all our phones and blankets. That night I slept really well then though I knew I was going to be questioned by Zach and Grant about who left me heartbroken.

**How was the sex scene? To be fair to myself I have never had sex so I have no idea how it feels so I kinda took bits and pieces from other stories that I have read and got an idea of what it might be like and plus I ****HAD**** this friend who had sex all the time and it was all she would ever talk about. Review? I am also running low on ideas. I might make Cammie pregnant or make someone have a serious accident but if you guys have any ideas PM me or leave it in a review.**

**Nadz x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**So I watched Thor 2 today and it was totally amazing! Has anyone else seen it? It was soo funny and sad I though I might cry but then I didn't because I started laughing! Also I am writing some of this on my phone because my stupid piece of shit laptop isn't working!**

ZPOV:

We woke up on the beach with a killing headache! I can kind of remember Cammie saying something about her being heartbroken.

"Morning baby, sleep okay?"

"Morning Gallagher girl, I slept fine because I was with you. So I have a question to ask you." She gave me a questioning look which told me to carry on. "Who broke you heart? Because I will kill them for it!" She had tears in her eye and I pulled her onto my lap where she tucked her head in my chest. Grant sat up when he heard her crying. He looked at his sister with the same care he did for Bex.

"Camster, you can tell us. We swear we won't be mad at you. We want to hurt whoever hurt you because we love you. Does mum know that this guy did this? Do the girls? Did they help you through it? Why didn't you tell me before? I might be your big brother and get you in shit for things you didn't do but if anyone, Zach, hurts you then I will kill them."

"It...it...it was Josh. He tried to force me to have sex but I didn't let him and that's why he broke up with me! He broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him. I was 13. I didn't want to have sex. I didn't want to grow up before my time. He broke me and it wasn't until Zach that I properly started to feel back to normal. He fixed me. You fixed me." Cammie was sobbing her heart out.

The rest of the gang came around me to hug Cammie. Abby came out with Edward and saw Cammie pouring her eyes out and ran down to us.

"Cammie, squirt, what's wrong? Did Zach do this to you?" Why did everyone assume that I was the one to hurt Cammie? If anything I wanted to protect her from anything bad.

"Aunt Abs, it wasn't Zach. If it was him, he wouldn't still be sat here with her on his lap. Last night we were playing 'I never' and I said I had never been heartbroken and she was the only on to take a shot so me and Zach wanted to know how broke her heart and that's why she's crying." Cammie was still crying into my chest leaving it very wet.

We sat like that for about half an hour before Cammie got up to get changed and taking me with her.

CPOV:

I took Zach with me to get changed. I needed to be close to him and only him. As soon as we got into the room I pushed Zach against the wall and began kissing his neck.

"Cam are you sure you want to do this now?" He was moaning while asking so I knew he wanted it. I didn't reply to him. I just started kissing down his bare chest towards his hard dick. He pulled me back up and kissed me hard on the lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started to grind against him. He let out a moan letting me know I was getting him in all the right places. Zach turned us around so I had my back against the wall. He began kissing down my neck, nipping and licking his was down. He was at the base of my neck slowly biting down defiantly leaving a mark for everyone to see later. I was still gyrating on him, making us both moan. "Cammie, let's take this into the shower." Zach was still kissing me up and down the neck when he carried me into the bathroom. Zach put me down on the floor. I suddenly felt cold without him.

"Zach, come back." I whined at him. I heard him turn the shower on and saw his shorts on the floor.

"Don't be lazy, Cam. I'm nice and hot and wet." That did it. It turned me on even more, thinking of the water going down him. Making him shine in all the right places. His abs having drops of water running down them. His erection catching the water and making it more lubricated. I jumped up off the floor and striped out of my swim set.

Zach was leaning against the way stroking his dick. Once I opened the door he stopped and looked at me. His eyes were full of lust. Mine were probably the same. Zach picked up the shampoo and squirted on my head. He massaged it in causing soap to go everywhere. I took some from my hair and started in rub in to his hair. We were both looking each other in the eye making sure the other was still wanting to do it. I took the body wash and squeezed into my hands. I started rubbing his abs before going down his back and down his legs. When I got to his erection I gentling started kissing up towards his head. He was starting to pre-ejaculate which I licked up before I suck him in my mouth. Zach was moaning. A lot.

"Cammie, I'm about to cum." I went faster and harder as Zach bucked his hips towards me. "CAMMIE!" He screamed as as he came. I didn't swallow and went to kiss him. We were exchanging our spit, some slight amount of soap and Zach's sperm. Zach grabbed my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he slowly lowered me on to him. I was being pushed into the wall again while Zach pumped into me.

"Zach! Go faster." I moaned in his ear. "ZACH!" I screamed as he kept hitting my g-spot. "I'm...ab...out...to...cum." Zach went fast and harder than I thought was possible. We both released at the same time, screaming each others name. We both carried out our high before we got out and lay on the floor outside of the shower in towels. Zach turned to look at me and propped himself on his elbow.

"I love you Cammie, you know that right? I would never hurt you and I will never leave you." He was so sincere.

"I know, baby, I love you too and I will never leave you either." I moved so I was lying on his chest with my wet hair.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR OVER 40 MINUTES!" Trust Rebecca Baxter to ruin a perfect moment.

"Come on Blackthorne Boy before your sister breaks down our door." I get up and pull Zach with me. Quickly slipping on some underwear and Zach's hoodie, I went to open the door.

"Bex, we are fine. We were just a little busy."

"Right well Abby said we have to meet her in 10 minutes on the beach. She said she has something exciting planned! So hurry up and get dressed and get my brother to get changed as well. We will meet you out there." Bex winked at me and ran back out to the beach with Grant following behind her and sending me evil looks.

BPOV:

"Babe, you cannot send Cammie evils every time she has sex! Imagine the number of looks we would get from Zach if he did the same to us. You just need to cool down. You have to accept she isn't your baby sister any more! Come on." I dragged Grant by the hand into the sea and splashing him. "Help cool you down?"

"Your so annoying but I love you any ways. But if I found out he got the preggers before they are married or engaged then say good-bye to your brother!"

"She's a year younger than you! Not 5! Stop being such a child. Plus she has Joe who will kill him and not get put away for it so leave it to him. Come Abby's on the beach and the others are all coming."

**So I have been having a really hard time writing this story so I most likely won't write one again but I do have the plot finally figured out.**

**Nadz x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

***one week later***

APOV:

So the holiday didn't go how Joe wanted it but it was perfect for the kids to get closer and get to know each other even more.

"Guys are you all pack and ready to go home?" I was stood in the living room of their hut. They were all still asleep. I went into each bedroom and pulled each and everyone of them out of bed. The not so shocking thing is though is that everyone but Liz and Jonas were butt naked.

"Bloody hell Abby! Can't you just wake us up like a normal person? A bucket of cold ice water would be better then letting my aunt see me and my boyfriend naked! Please tell Edward isn't here otherwise you fucking dead!"

"Calm down squirt, he is having a shower in our room. We need to go in an hour so if you guys want breakfast you need to get up. Also everyone else is awake and getting changed or showered." Zach took the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around himself and legged it into the bathroom, before relating he left his clothes out here and towels were out here too.

"Cam? Can you pass me a towel please? I'm gunna have a shower and hope that Abby will be gone by the time I get out." I sniggered at him. God he was stupid. Why was my niece still with him? Oh right yeah he is a kind, sweet, caring bad boy. Everything about him draws her in. He was perfect for her. Cammie passed him a towel and then looked at me like she was expecting something.

"Well I just wanted to say that congratulations on having the guy with the biggest dick." Her face went into shock.

"Abby go now before I register what just happened." I left leaving her to process what I just said.

***an hour and half later***

CPOV:

The last week was amazing. We had the best holiday ever. I cannot count the number of times me and Zach had sex. He completed me. If anything happened to him, I would die. We were all sat in the airport waiting to be let to be on our private jet. the flight back was only 6 hours long and I planned on sleeping the whole way there. Me and Zach had been pretty busy last night and we didn't get to sleep until 3am and hen Abby woke us up at 5:30.

"Abigail Cameron and other flyies please make your way to gate 47. Your flight is now ready to take off." We were all looking forward to the flight since most of us hadn't slept a lot last night or most of the holiday.

***landing in Bristol***

"Uncle Joe!" I let go of Zach's hand and ran to Joe. "Thank you so much for the holiday! It was amazing but please don't kill Zach." I gave him a massive hug and then hid behind Abby.

"Zachary, you had better run as fast as you can!" Zach looked like he was about to shit himself.

"Joe calm down! Zach, he won't kill you because then Cammie will hate him." Abby walked towards Joe and took him by the arm and out towards the exit. Edward ended up carrying his two bags and Abby's three. It was quite funny watching him become the suitcase man. We all followed behind them.

Joe'sPOV:

Zach had sex with my niece! How could Abby let this happen? I bet she planned for this all along. She is so dead as well as Zach and Cammie. I knew I should have gone instead on Ed. I am going to make their life a school a living hell. They were never going to see it coming.

ZPOV:

And I thought my family was fucked up. Joe was now out to make my life a living hell which meant Cammie's would become a living hell too. The whole ride home nobody said a single word. The radio wasn't even on. Joe dropped everyone off at their own home but there was no way I was letting Cammie drop the bomb on her parents about us having sex.

"Zachary, get out." Bex was already out of the car with Grant helping her with her bags.

"No. I am going to be with Camime when she tells her parents. Bex, can you take my bag in and tell mum I will be back in a bit."

"Yeah Zach, please don't get killed I've only had you back for 3 years!"

"Don't worry babe, I won't let my uncle and mother kill my best friend and my girlfriends brother. Love you and I'll see you later." Bex looked so worried.

"Thanks hun, love you too." She was going to give Grant a kiss but then remembered Joe was in the car and back away. Grant got back in and we went back to the Morgan household.

CPOV:

Zach was asking for a death wish. Arguing with Joe and doing the complete opposite to what he said. Oh god, please don't let my boyfriend die. When we got home I thought I was going to be sick. Mum came and met us at the front door and she had no idea what happened on holiday unless Abby phoned and told her but if she did she did a good job of hiding it.

"Hi babies, did you have a good holiday?" I nodded fearing that if I spoke I would throw up all over the front of the house. "Come on in the house. It is freezing out here." Joe stormed into the house, Abby followed with Edward hand in hand then it was me being pulled by Grant and Zach. All our cases were still in the car. "Cammie, kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Mum she has to talk to you. You have to promise not to get mad. Uncke Joe has already gone crazy at her and she and Bex are fearing for Zach's life." The boys pushed me into the kitchen where dad was cooking dinner and mum follower behind us. "Camster, it will be fine. Just tell them and you will be fine otherwise I will be in the car ready to go and the getaway." I sat down on a stool as far away from my dad as possible. I could hear Joe stomping around upstairs and Abby went into the living room to give us some space. Grant was stood in the doorway so if things went wrong he could run out and get the car started so we had a getaway. Zach stood behind me with his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Cammie, what happened? Are you okay?" Mum was freaking out.

"Mrs Morgan, please don't kill me but me and Cammie had sex while on holiday! Abby didn't help though she gave Cammie a bunch of condoms and Cammie was on the pill and please don't kill me or let Joe kill me." Zach spilled everything. For a boy, he can be a real whip sometimes.

"Mum I wanted it. I was ready and I wanted it. Zach helped me get over Josh. He didn't try and force me to have sex like Josh did and he waited for me to be ready. Please mum don't freak out." Mum had a smile on her face. Grant relaxed in the doorway and walked towards us. Zach's arms wrapped around me and I finally felt okay again.

"Cammie, sweetheart, I already knew. Abby phoned me and told me. I knew it was going to happen soon anyways. Don't worry about Joe me and your dad will talk to him and he will be fine."

"Cam, as your father I don't really want to know all of this so don't feel as though you ever have to tell me again but don't worry about Joe he will be fine and if not I know where his weak points are. I mean he is my brother after all." Dad was still not looking at us but I think that was because we freaked him out a bit by telling him we were doing it.

"So, mum, there is one other thing I guess I should tell you. Zach has been stopping round almost every night since we got together."

"I knew that too, Kiddo. I am your mum how long do you think you can do things without me finding out? I mean our whole house is covered with CCTV, of course I knew he was sneaking in and since I didn't hear you guys having sex I was okay with it."

"Okay so we are all good then and Zach can still stay most night?"

"Yes, sweetheart and once you have both finished year 11 if both of you would like Zach can move in here. Also, Cammie I have spoken to Grace and she has said that she would like Zach to stay at home 3 nights a week for the moment so on those nights if you wish to you can stay at theirs." Wow mum was being so cool about the whole thing.

"Thanks mum so we need to drop Zach off and also talk to his mum. Let Bex know that we are all still alive." I jumped off the stool and ran to give my mum a hug. "I love you mum."

"I love you too kiddo."

"Mum, I guess I should tell you that me and Bex have been hooking up for a while."

"I know that too Grant. You are exactly like your father and I can always tell when something good has happened to you and I can always tell what it is." I let go of mum and grabbed Zach's hand.

"Ready to go home?" He nodded and Grant went out to start up his car. "Bye mum, dad we'll be back in time for dinner."

Grant already had the car warmed up for when we got out there. I got in the back while Zach and Grant sat in the front. This car ride was a lot more relaxed and the music was blaring. We were all singing at the top of our voices that we didn't see the car coming straight at us...

**Cliffy, I know. Sorry if you guys hate them. **

**Nadz x **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**So sorry for not updating. I don't really have a reason for not doing it other than I wasn't feeling it. Sorry again.**

It all happened so fast. I remember the screaming. The high pitched wailing which I didn't know. Blood was everywhere. I was scared and stuck. I fell in to a dark place. Everything around was black but there was a small light at the end of this tunnel. I ran. I sprinted. I had to find Zach.

"Cammie, baby, please wake up. Please be okay." Mum was crying.

"Squirt, I have so much more to teach you, please just wake up." Abby was stuttering.

"Cam, sweetheart, I need you to wake up and be here. You need to wake up and see your brother." Dad spoke in a monotone. The thing he did when bad news hit him.

"Cameron, I am so sorry. The last thing I did to you was horrid. Please just wake up." Joe sounded broken. I was still running. Always running towards the light but hearing their broken hearts I stopped and ran the opposite way. Mum always told me a story. She said that when Granddad died he was heading towards a bright light in a dark tunnel. The light was stronger on some then it was to others. I had to fight the light and I had to wake up. I was running away from the light when I tripped and fell down a hole. I was tumbling and turning. I need to wake up. I need to be strong for whatever I was going to face. As, I hit the bottom of the hole, my eyes fluttered open.

Everything was blurry and it was too bright. I blinked a few more times and saw mum leaving over my bed with her head on my stomach.

"Mummy." I managed to cough out. Mum jolted to my side. She had tear marks down the the side of her face.

"Cammie, baby, are you okay? Do you need anything? Joe, Abby one of you go and find a doctor and Matt go and tell Grant she's awake. Cam, sweetheart, you were in a car accident. The car that hit you had a drunk driver. He hit the passenger side so Zach got it the worst. He lost a lot of blood and is in a medically induced coma. Grant was lucky. When the car hit you guys, your car only spun and didn't roll. Grant got a bad concussion and some small internal bleeding but he's fine now. Cammie because you were sat in the middle seat in the back, the belt didn't hold you properly and you flew at a window. Thank god you had the belt on though because it was the only thing that kept you from going completely out the window. You had lost consciousness when the paramedics got to the site. Baby, your going to be okay now. Grant is okay. Zach will be fine. Just you wait and see." Mum was crying again. I was crying. How was I going to get in a car again? I could have died. Grant could have died. Zach, my beautiful boyfriend, could be dying.

Mum was holding me while I cried. I had just woken up from a coma to find out I was in a car accident and my boyfriend could be dying. A doctor walked in with Joe and Abby.

"Miss Morgan, I am doctor Smith and I just need to run some quick tests and then you should be able to walk around the hospital although I recommend short trips and anything long that you have a wheelchair. I will also need you to take some medication. Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" A look of shock went in my eye. Me and Zach had done it without a condom that one time while we were in Fiji but I couldn't be pregnant I'm on the pill.

"No. Please just hurry up and do the tests." The doctor sent everyone out of the room while she checked me over and ran a few blood tests. It turns out that I had a low iron count and my concussion was all but gone.

"Cameron, it looks as though you are fine. I just need to do an MRI but that will have to be secluded in later so for now you are free to go and find Mr Goode and Mr Morgan." Just as the doctor opened my door, I heard Grant's pounding footsteps coming down the corridor followed by the clattering of heels. Dr Smith held the door open for my brother and my best friends as they came charging in.

"Cammie...Cams...Camster...Caaamm." Macey looked at me in shame. It was he way of dealing with the pain.

"Cams, we need to get you out of these hospital rags and into something wearable!" Liz had tears running down her face.

"Cammie, your okay! I was so scared I was going to lose you. I was scared you were going to leave me with Macey and Bex on my own!" Liz ran over to me and hugged me so tightly. I thought she was going to break me. Grant was stood in the corner.

"Camster, it was all my fault. I should have been looking at the road. Maybe if I had you and Zach wouldn't be here. I am so sorry for doing this to you." Grant had tears building up that he walked out of the room before anyone could stop him. I heard mum and dad running after him.

"Caaamm, he's in a coma." Bex was broken. Her best friend, her boyfriend and her twin-brother were all almost taken from her. Macey and Liz left the room so it was just me and Bex. I got up off the bed and walked towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Bex, if you even think of laughing at me for only just having my boobs covered I will not hesitate to kill you." I managed to get her to laugh.

"Cam, your ass is looking pretty fine today." I hit her, playfully. "Let me get you something to wear and we can go and see him." Bex picked me out some underwear and a long top with a pair of leggings and a pair of uggs. I had to have a wheelchair because Zach wasn't as close as I had hoped.

GPOV:

As soon as I saw Cammie awake, I freaked out. I was so happy she was awake but it was my fault she was there. I needed to get away. The hospital wasn't too far away from the house so I ran as fast as I could. I remember the whole thing like it was yesterday and not almost two weeks ago.

"GRANT STOP PLEASE!" Mum was chasing after me but she wasn't as fast. I was almost at the door and then it was a ten minute run to the house. Abby and Joe were stood at the door ready to grabbed me and take me back. I tired to turn around and find another exit but they were quicker and wiser than me. Abby grabbed one arm while Joe got the other. They both dragged me around to the cafe.

"Grant, you need to stop beating yourself up over this. IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT! You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Cammie is fine and Zach will be as well. You heard the doctors, he is getting better everyday. If I hear or even suspect you trying to blame yourself again I will get Joe to give you something to blame. Squirt, I promise everything is going to be okay. Nobody blames you. Who is that has been with you every night since you got in?"

"Bex."

"And who almost lost their best friend?"

"Bex."

"And who's brother is in a coma?"

"Bex."

"Exactly! Bex is the one who almost lost everything. Yes, your mum, dad, me, Joe, Grace would be the ones who lost someone who was their blood but Bex was going to lose everything she chose in life. Now go and find them. I think they went to go and see Zach." I got up out of the seat I was being held in by Joe and hugged Abby.

"Thanks aunt Abs. I dunno where I would be right now if it wasn't for you." I turned and ran to Zach's room. I got there just after the girls it seemed.

CPOV:

When I saw Zach I could have fainted. He had tubes going in all over him. He was covered in bruises and healing wounds. I saw Grace sat on the floor by Zach's bed. She looked up at the door opening.

"Cammie, darling, your okay. I would have come but I can't leave my baby."

"I know and I don't plan on leaving any time soon." I got out of he wheelchair I was sat in and walked over to a chair that was right next to Zach. I grabbed his hand in mine and slowly moved his hair so it was all in the right place. Once I sorted his hair out I played his favourite songs on my iPod so he knew them. I had them on repeat and I kept talking to him. It was like talking to a new born baby. They don't know how to reply or do anything about it bus of you don't they won't know you and I could live without Zach.

I spent hours at a time with Zach just watching him. I was constantly being called out by doctors so they could check me over and do scans. I was forced by my parents and doctors to sleep in my own bed. But being the rich family we are I managed to convince my parents to get me, Zach, Grant and Bex a private room so we could all be together 24/7. Grant and Bex did help a lot with the begging and after two days of begging, crying and sulking we finally got what we wanted.

**Until next time my little hunnybuns. Review and PM with anything you want or if you just wanna chat. I like to talk. No joke. I am a chatterbox.**

**Nadz x**


End file.
